alpha's mate and love story
by estelacastro0706
Summary: on Earth aja and krel's friend denra has caught the eyes of zeron alpha as the two fighter and bounty Hunter fall in love denra will consider becoming alpha's mate and future mother to their pups find out more in the story
1. first meeting and sudden attractive

**i saw all of the below the tale of Arcadia and i think zeron alpha is very attractive for an alien and watching it episodes inspire me to write this story...**

denra is the friend of aja and krel she is a female German Shepherd alien she's about nineteen years old and is in a human form right now and she's very beautiful and kind to each others

but she dreamt of falling in Love the guys shows interest in her only stares at her for her looks and large breasts the guys never get to know the real her

she went to the forest and dropped her disguise and stretched her arms and legs unknown to her she was being watched by a male wolf like alien

alpha was looking for the royal children and spots a female human and saw her transform into a black and pink version of a German Shepherd his eyes widened and seeing how beautiful she is

then he heard a beautiful song from the female

denra was singing a song a very beautiful song from her childhood and smelled a male nearby her

after a few minutes alpha and denra engaged into a attack that last for fifteen minutes

denra and alpha were panting hard then suddenly they were kissing and making out aja,krel,beta, and Omega were watching in surprise at this

denra pulls away and said" wow that's was amazing I'm denra and alpha said " I'm alpha denra"

they bonded with each other and agreed to date for a few months before getting serious and mating season for denra and alpha's species is next year in spring

aja and krel went back to the bonfire while denra and alpha got to know each other in the woods

omega said" he's attracted to that female we need information on her"

beta nods in agreement and they looked for answers and found a flie on denra

beta: i found something Omega

Omega* walking over to beta and sees the file and letting beta read it*

beta: "according to this the female denra she was born to a wolf and dog alien couple but sadly after denra's birth she became an orphan and was raised by kind and tough soldier who taught her to fight and to be kind to everyone also she's nineteen of human years"

"she's single which is good for alpha and she dreamt about falling in love, then starting a family someday "

denra and alpha were falling in love even more and they held hands on the ground

to be continued...


	2. first kiss and becoming a couple

a few months after meeting denra alpha has been giving her gifts to impress her and had been going on dates with her

denra smiling at alpha's giving her attention and agreed to go on a date with him in the woods

they walked around, cooked fish for dinner, relaxing near the fire cuddling next to each other and looking at the stars

denra said" this is beautiful alpha" she was smiling at the sky and alpha said" yeah... beautiful" alpha and denra leans closer and both of their mouths went together into a slow first kiss and denra deepens the kiss and alpha does the same thing

a few days after that alpha gave denra a beautiful necklace and asked her to be his woman and denra smiles and said" yes i will alpha"

then he lifted denra up and kisses her on the lips

denra and alpha spent the rest of the night in the forest

to be continued...


	3. heat and joining the family

chapter#3 heat and mating season

a year later...

alpha and denra real closer together each day and it was going to be spring soon one day as denra was on a date with alpha she felt like she was getting warm and she found alpha irresistible she tried to control herself but then she pounced her boyfriend

denra was panting in her alien form and started to get undressed and alpha smelled her pheromones knowing that she's in heat and ready to mate with him

denra said I'm ready mate me for life! alpha! and he started undressing himself and they kissed, make out, and cuddling each other,

as alpha Mounted on denra putting his male organ into her opening as their tails entwine each other as they mated with each other and alpha squeezes his mate's breasts as he whispers romantic things into her ears,

"after two or three hours of mating they laid down exhaustingly on the ground and since denra was mated to alpha that would make her his wife ( according to nature in wolf culture)"

"denra was dressed up the next day and joined alpha's family as alpha's wife and the future mother of their pups"

to be continued...

write down in the comments of how many pups should alpha and denra should have in the next chapter?


	4. a year later and birth

**this the last chapter of alpha zeron's love story i been having writer's block with my other stories and this too****(warning)****this chapter contains cuss, birth, and some fainting or choking someone by their neck**

**a year later...**

"denra and alpha had been mates for a year now and Omega and beta love their sister in-law very much and they been working hard and denra would visit her friends time to time"

"a few weeks after denra and alpha's mating anniversary the mated pair found out that their going to have pups soon and denra promise her mate that she'll stay safe from the battlefield"

after a two months denra was due any day now and alpha, beta, and Omega we're excited for the new members of the pack

during one of their jobs they came back to their ship And heard heavy breathing they went to check it out seeing denra breathing trying not to scream loud and struggling to push

alpha went to denra's side and held her hand and Omega took a look saying" these pups are coming now denra so Keep breathing and start pushing now

denra nods and felt another contraction then started pushing and taking deep breaths after every five minutes of pushing

beta got towels and blankets for the birth and delivery denra squeeze alpha's hand hard and grinding her teeth

a few minutes later denra had given birth to five pups and still trying to give birth to their sixth and possibly finally pup

denra was screaming and panting heavily saying" ahh this hurt like hell!" groaning in pain and Omega said" keep pushing denra! you're almost there!

denra kept pushing and yelled at alpha " you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

alpha said" for what?"

denra yells" you this to me!" she screaming as she chokes alpha by his neck every hard push she did as she was choking her mate was bringing the last pup closer to being born and Omega said" here it comes! one more big push denra!"

denra took a deep breath and pushed harder than before squeezing alpha's hand hard as she gave a loud scream

then as she lays back panting a strong cried was heard and Omega said" it's a boy!"

alpha smile and kisses denra on her head and beta and alpha cleans up the pups wrapping them in six different color blankets

Omega said" congratulations to two are proud parents to five beautiful girls and one handsome boy

alpha held his only son and two of his five daughters and denra was holding three girls

beta said" what are their names?"

denra said" they're named nita, sita, kita, rita, and Lita and finally little lito our son"

alpha said" those are wonderful names"

as everyone looked at the babies denra could see the girls were fraternal from each other and the only son looked like a copy of their father

everyone was smiling and happy at the new additions to the family and their family of four become a family of nine

"alpha and denra were very happy and proud parents now"

i would say they lived happily ever after...

the end...


End file.
